The Challenge Games: Heroes vs Villains
by A Mare Undercover
Summary: When Princess Celestia and Princess Luna start a TV Show that's not really like the Hunger Games, they contact everyone (or everypony) in the multiverse to sign up for the show that takes place in Disney World. What will happen? Crossover between My Little Pony, Disney, Once Upon A Time, and Kingdom Hearts.
1. An Idea is Born

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Everything belongs to their original owners.

Once upon a time, in the magical pony kingdom known as Equestria, there were two alicorn sisters who brought harmony throughout the land. The eldest sister, Princess Celestia, would raise the sun each morning while the youngest sister, Princess Luna, would raise the moon at night.

This…is not their backstory though. This is more of the tale of how they decided to resurrect an old TV show that was playing in the multiverse during the years after Nightmare Moon/Luna's banishment to moon. It was cancelled in 2011 due to low ratings.

But here is where the story begins and how the show came back on the air…

**Equestria, 2014**

It was your average day in Canterlot Castle for the two rulers of Equestria, but all of that is about to change…

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were busy signing treaties and doing their normal royal duties while exchanging a casual conversation with each other.

"Hey, Luna? Did I ever tell you about that show that the entire multiverse used to play on TV where it was like if somepony were to combine The Hunger Games, Total Drama, Survival, and Amazing Race?" Celestia asked.

"Yeah, you did, sister." Luna nodded. "Was that The Challenge Games or whatever it was called?"

"Yes, Luna. I was thinking about bringing it back." Celestia replied. "Follow me."

She levitated her quill and scroll down as Luna did the same and followed her. They walked down several hallways until they reached a door blocked by two Royal Guards. Luna gestured them to move out of the way as they bowed before them and moved. Celestia levitated the door open and led Luna in front of a large mirror.

"What's this?" Luna asked, staring at the mirror.

"This is the multiverse seeing mirror, Luna. It can see into the other universes that also exist besides our universe. Basically, using this, we can find the contestants and location for our now new show." Celestia explained.

"I was thinking that possibly we could have the show take place in one of the multiverses. There's a place called Walt Disney World. It's in Orlando, FL and it has four theme parks, two water parks, a shopping district, and a ton of hotels." Luna pointed out.

Once she said the location, it appeared in the mirror. Celestia stared at it in awe and amazement.

"It's perfect!" She grinned.

"We'll announce the opportunity for everyone or everypony in the multiverse to vote for at least one or more people or ponies to go on one team or the other team on the radio. Once the voting is done, we'll announce the winners on the huge TV screens in the center of whatever multiverse's town or world or whatever and the ones that were voted have to come up in front of the citizens of that multiverse and shake hands or hooves." Luna explained.

"That's great, Luna! I'll use this mirror to make the screens appear in the following multiverses: Storybrooke, Arendelle, here, and Destiny Islands. Maybe we'll even find our contestants there!" Celestia grinned.

"And since this is a reboot, I'm thinking of calling it the Challenge Games: Heroes vs. Villains." Luna added with a grin.

"Great!" Celestia exclaimed. "Let's get started!"

And thus, the Challenge Games were reborn!


	2. Of Swans and Pirate Captains

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Everything belongs to their original owners.

**Storybrooke**

Emma Swan let out a groan as she sat at a booth at the local diner while trying to work on a case involving some guy named Will Scarlet breaking into a library to steal books for some odd reason. However, being the Sheriff, the pay was decent and she enjoyed living with her parents, her son, and her younger brother, but with everything good like that, there was always the stress of solving cases like this one.

_I hope HE'S not here. _She thought, looking around for any sign of her 'acquaintance' she had occasionally talked to.

Unfortunately, he was there. At the very back of the diner, a man with blue eyes with eyeliner underneath them and dark hair dressed all in black along with a black leather trench coat and a hook where his left hand used to be sat in the final booth away from everyone else, spending time alone.

"Ugh, I can't believe he's here…" Emma grumbled while jotting down notes about the case.

She couldn't stand his pretty boy attitude and large ego, not to mention the fact that he's a pirate (she had to admit that pirates are cool though). Heck, they only talked once or twice (she couldn't remember how many times they've spoken), but they weren't friends at all, only mere acquaintances.

Emma got up from her seat and picked up a newspaper from the counter before returning to her seat. She gazed at the front page which read 'Challenge Games return with new hosts! Announcements for contestants happen in Town Square at noon!'.

"Huh, well, that explains all of those huge TV screens outside." Emma commented.

Suddenly, she stared at the clock and realized it was noon already. Emma prepared to leave, but then, the man from the back of the diner got up from his seat and walked towards the door. He passed Emma's booth and winked at her before walking outside.

She glared at him as he walked outside to the town square and once he was gone, Emma walked out and headed to the square as well. Outside, the crowd was huge, almost everyone in Storybrooke was outside. She had heard how big this Challenge Games show was back in the day before it's cancelation since she never saw it.

Emma walked through the crowds carefully to the front row as the screens were just about to turn on. On the screens, the image of two alicorns appeared. No one seemed to react since they came from a fairytale world where it wasn't a weird occurrence that a unicorn or Pegasus would show up.

"Greetings, Storybrooke. I am Princess Celestia and this is my sister, Princess Luna." The white alicorn on screen greeted. "We're the rulers of Equestria."

"As you've heard, we're the new hosts of the recently resurrected Challenge Games. Today, we're going to announce the contestants in this universe for the reboot of this show." Luna added.

The crowd then began whispering on who could possibly be competing in the show.

"We're now going to announce which two contestants you voted for to be on the hero team since no one voted someone to be on the villain team. Luna, would you do the honors?" Celestia asked her sister.

"Of course, sister." Luna nodded as she levitated a note card. "And the first contestant to be on the show is…"

There was a silence that was so quiet that Emma thought she could hear a pin drop. Everyone knew it could be one of them or the person standing next to him/her. The suspense was deadly in a good way.

"Emma Swan!" The dark blue alicorn announced.

There was an applause and several cheers as Emma nervously went up to the front of the entire town. She wiped some sweat off of her forehead and gave a quick wave to the crowd with a smile on her face.

"And the second contestant to be on the show is…" Luna said again, causing a silence to fall from the crowd again.

Emma looked around nervously at the crowd. Who else could it be aside from her? She couldn't possibly be the only contestant from Storybrooke the multiverse voted on to be on the show.

"Killian Jones or as he's also known as, Captain Hook!" Luna announced.

_Oh great, him again…_Emma thought in disappointment as the crowds cheered and clapped as Killian, the man from the diner, walked up on stage and stopped next to Emma.

"Now, you two face each other and shake hands." Celestia commanded.

The two faced each other with Emma glaring right at Killian in disgust. God, she hated his personality so much. Why him? Why did the multiverse have to vote for him to be on the show?

"May I?" Killian asked as he held out his right hand as if she was his date to a dance.

"I think we were supposed to shake hands, that's what the talking winged unicorns or whatever said." Emma answered, holding out her hand to shake it.

"Swan, there is one thing you should know about me: I'm a gentleman and a very formal one at that." Killian said.

"Yeah, right!" Emma scoffed in annoyance. "You're as charming as a bag of dead mice!"

"SHAKE HANDS ALREADY!" The audience yelled in annoyance.

"Fine…" Emma groaned.

She prepared to shake Killian's hand when all of a sudden, he grabbed it and kissed it, much to the audience's surprise and Emma's disgust.

"Ew!" She exclaimed while pulling her hand away from Killian with a grossed out expression.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Killian smiled, thinking that Emma enjoyed that.

"Well, that was…interesting. Anyways, behold, the contestants for The Challenge Games: Heroes vs. Villains!" Celestia commented.

The crowd cheered again as Killian waved to them and Emma just stared nervously in the distance. Really? Just really? She's stuck on a team with HIM on multiuniversal TV?


	3. Let it Go and See the Light

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Everything belongs to their original owners.

**Arendelle**

Anna was so excited as she adjusted the TV screens in the Town Square with Elsa and Kristoff as well as the rulers of the neighboring kingdom, Corona, Rapunzel and Flynn Rider. The Challenge Games were going to get a reboot and today was the day where the contestants for the show were going to be announced.

"Oh, I'm so excited, guys! Soon enough, all of the citizens of Arendelle will gather around here and the contestants for the Challenge Games will be announced!" Anna squealed.

"I know, right?! It's going to be so much fun!" Rapunzel grinned.

"Well, won't you look at that, Kristoff? Our girlfriends are getting along just well." Flynn chuckled.

"Yeah, it's like they have the same personality or something like that." Kristoff smiled. "They could almost be twins."

"Alright, everyone. You four continue to set up while I go summon the citizens since it's almost noon anyways." Elsa commanded.

"Yes, your highness!" They said in unison.

Elsa walked to the market place and announced, "Citizens of Arendelle! It is almost noon, so as your queen, I want you all to go to the town square and await for the announcement of the contestants for the Challenge Games!"

The crowd of citizens followed Elsa and gathered around the Town Square just as the clock hit noon.

"Wow, look at all these people!" Anna exclaimed.

"Hi, everyone!" Rapunzel greeted excitedly.

"Hey, guys! Hope you liked what we did with the place!" Flynn smiled.

"Look, Flynn! It's starting!" Kristoff pointed out as the screens showed an image of Celestia and Luna on screen.

"Hello, citizens of Arendelle. I'm Princess Celestia and this is my sister, Princess Luna. We're the rulers of Equestria." Celestia greeted.

"Why is that winged unicorn talking?" Rapunzel asked.

Anna shrugged in response.

"We're the new hosts of the resurrected The Challenge Games and today, we're going to say who the competitors are." Luna said.

"That's right. Luna, do you mind reading the names of the competitors for the hero team and the one for the villain team?" Celestia asked.

"Our contestants on the hero team are…" Luna began.

There was a silence on who it would be as well as a few whispers. Who could they possibly be?

"Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Rapunzel, and Flynn!" The dark blue alicorn finished.

There were loud cheers and applause as the four of them walked on stage and waved to everyone.

"And the contestant on the villain team is…" Luna said as a silence went through the crowd again.

"I wonder who it could be." Kristoff whispered to Flynn.

"Don't know." Flynn said.

"Hans!" Luna exclaimed.

"Oh no…" Elsa sighed in disappointment.

No one clapped or even cheered as Hans walked up on stage next to the heroes.

"We meet again, Anna, Elsa…" Hans grumbled.

"I never thought I would see you again, Hans." Anna snarled.

"Face each other and shake hands." Celestia said.

The four faced Hans as the red headed prince held out his hand to shake. Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff glared at him while Flynn backed off. Rapunzel sighed nervously. If no one else was going to do it, why not her? She went up to Hans and shook his hand.

"At least that was better than what happened in Storybrooke…So, here you go, Arendelle! The contestants in the Challenge Games: Heroes vs. Villains!" Celestia announced.

The crowd cheered as the four heroes waved and grinned while giving a glare at Hans who seemed annoyed. _At least I'm not on THEIR team. _ He thought.


	4. Simple and Clean

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Everything belongs to their original owners.

**Destiny Islands**

Today was an important day for Sora and his friends. The Challenge Games were coming back and they were going to announce who will be participating in the show at noon!

"I'm so excited, guys! I haven't watched The Challenge Games in forever!" Sora exclaimed with an excited expression.

"Yeah, it's hard to believe that they're bringing it back." Kairi said as they walked to the beach where the announcements will be said.

"I've never seen it before." Terra commented.

"Me too!" Aqua added.

"Same here." Ventus said.

"I actually didn't know that it existed." Roxas commented.

"Same here. I didn't know it got canceled because of low ratings if it was that popular." Naminé added.

"Just imagine if we end up become contestants. How cool would that be?" Xion asked.

"Well, it would be cool, but it's a one in a million chance to enter. Who knows if we'll be on the show?" Riku shrugged.

They arrived at the beach and waited for the large TV screens to turn on.

"I think Xion's right. It would be so cool if we get on the show!" Sora grinned.

"Hmm, I'm not sure, Sora. We'll just have to wait." Terra muttered.

"But I'M positive that we're going to enter and win!" Xion smiled.

"That's great you're positive about it, Xion!" Roxas commented.

"Oh, this is gonna be awesome!" Ventus exclaimed.

"I hope so." Riku said.

"It better be really cool, hopefully." Kairi commented.

"Guys, it's starting!" Aqua shushed them while the screen showed Celestia and Luna.

"Alright, Destiny Islands, I'm Princess Celestia and this is my sister, Princess Luna." Celestia greeted.

"We're the hosts of the Challenge Games which have been rebooted and all that." Luna added.

"Go on and read the competitors for the hero team and the villain team, Luna." Celestia said.

"On it, sister. And the competitors for the hero team are…" Luna began.

A silence fell over the crowd, who could it possibly be?

"Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Naminé, Xion, Terra, Aqua, and Ventus!" Luna announced.

The crowd cheered and applauded them as they walked up in front of everyone and waved to them happily.

"The competitors for the villain team are…" Luna said again.

There was a silence again as Sora and his friends looked around the audience, wondering who it could be.

"Organization XII who are short of two members and Vanitas!" Luna finished.

The crowd remained silent as the Organization and Vanitas walked up to the front and stopped next to Sora and his friends who glared at them.

"Now, face each other and shake hands." Celestia commanded.

Roxas shook hands with Axel while the rest shook hands with the rest of the Organization or Vanitas.

"So, Destiny Islands, here are your competitors for The Challenge Games: Heroes vs. Villains!" Celestia announced.

The crowd cheered as Sora and his friends waved at the crowd while the Organization and Vanitas glared at them. They were going to win this show and they were sure of it…


	5. Smile Smile Smile

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. Everything belongs to their original owners.

**Equestria**

Ponyville was extremely busy as Twilight Sparkle, her friends, Shining Armor, Flash Sentry, and Princess Cadance were busy setting up for the announcements of the Challenge Games competitors since noon was coming up in a few minutes.

"Wow, I'm so excited that they're bringing the Challenge Games back. I haven't watched them since I was a filly." Twilight commented.

"Yeah, can't believe it was cancelled because of low ratings even though it was so popular." Rainbow Dash said.

"I heard that Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are the new hosts." Rarity commented.

"Oh goodness! What an honor for those two!" Fluttershy smiled.

"Boy howdy, I reckon that this is gonna be great!" Applejack grinned.

"Yeah, I'm glad Shining Armor and Cadance decided to come along with us!" Pinkie Pie said excitedly.

"Thanks, Pinkie. We're happy to spend time with the six of you any time." Cadance smiled.

"It's gonna be so awesome!" Flash squealed

"Well, everypony, we better finish up here. It's almost noon and the citizens should be here in any minute." Shining Armor commanded.

"We know!" The others nodded, finishing up.

Soon enough, the citizens of Ponyville showed up and the screens turned on, showing Celestia and Luna.

"You all already know who we are, so we just have an announcement to make." Celestia said.

"We're bringing back the Challenge Games and today, we'll announce who the contestants for the hero team and the villain team are." Luna added.

"Yeah, that's the deal. Luna, announce the contestants." Celestia nodded.

"Got it. The contestants for the hero team are…" Luna began.

The crowd became silent as they awaited on who the contestants will be.

"Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Shining Armor, Flash Sentry, and Princess Cadance!" Luna announced.

The crowd clapped and cheered as the Mane Six, Shining Armor, Flash, and Cadance waved at the crowd and smiled.

"And the contestants on the villain team are…" Luna said while silence was fallen in the crowd again.

_Who could it possibly be? _They thought.

"Nightmare Moon, Discord, Queen Chrysalis, King Sombra, Sunset Shimmer, Tirek, The Dazzlings, and Nightmare Rarity!" Luna finished.

The heroes looked disappointed as the villains walked on stage and stopped next to them.

"Now, face each other and shake hooves." Celestia commanded.

The groups faced each other and shook hooves with each other.

"And that, Equestria, are the competitors for The Challenge Games: Heroes vs, Villains!" Celestia announced.

The crowd went wild as the heroes grinned while the villains glared at them. On the screens, Celestia and Luna brohoofed each other. So far, things were going according to plan and soon, the first episode of the newly rebooted Challenge Games will be on the air.


End file.
